


Hell And All its Angels

by scarlett_knecht_miserables



Series: From Beginning to End [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_knecht_miserables/pseuds/scarlett_knecht_miserables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras' protest goes violent, and the Les Amis group is separated among the riot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell And All its Angels

_"We will NOT stand by and be ignored any longer!" Enjolras' voice rang out the loudest in the street containing his (what started as peaceful) protest. Grantaire stood tall next to him, shouting with the crowd in agreement. Combeferre stood close to Grantaire, paying close attention to the crowd and the police surrounding them. They were in front of the City Council building (how appropriate) with Courfeyrac and Bossuet amongst the crowd handing out flyers._

_Suddenly, a gunshot; a scream; a life taken. Cosette's eyes widened beside Marius, who was at the very back of the very large crowd. Marius tugged Cosette behind him, making sure that if someone wanted her, they'd have to go through him first. The police shouted and directed orders, trying to break up the panicking crowd. Another gunshot; this time coming from Enjolras' left side, rang out and the crowd erupted into panic. And here so the riot began._

_Grantaire watched in horror as Joly and Musichetta ran for their lives, trying to keep from being trampled. The men with the guns fired at Combeferre, and thank God they had poor aim. Eponine shrieked when a few people pushed passed her in violence, knocking her over in front of the policeman's feet. He promptly arrested her for no apparent reason. She struggled and shouted very colorful words among the rest of the bustle and panic, the officer slamming her into his car hood._

_Combeferre snapped and got down from the podium, running over to her in anger, screaming about injustice and blaming innocent people. Enjolras watched in horror as it all began to fall apart._

_Grantaire yelled suddenly. "Enjolras, we have to get out of here NOW!" He took Enjolras' hand and ran; Enjolras had no choice but to run with him._

_Courfeyrac caught up to them in panic. "I can't find Marius or Cosette! I can't find Jehan either!"_

_"Go! I have to get Enjolras out of here! The shooters are clearly aiming at him and 'Ferre and him, and if he doesn't get out of here, I'm afraid he'll be arrested!"_

_"Alright, I'll call you when I know what's up!" Courfeyrac ran through the panic crowd, seeking out the three missing. Grantaire spotted Bahorel and grabbed his arm angrily, signaling him to **get the hell out of here.** Bahorel didn't need to be told twice. _

* * *

_  
_Grantaire and Enjolras sat on the sofa of Courfeyrac's apartment, who was still missing, along with Musichetta, Jehan, Marius, Cosette, and Joly. Combeferre was bailing out Eponine, who had a broken wrist and a black eye. Bahorel sat next to Feuilly, who was passed out with an ice pack on his forehead.

Enjolras' phone rang; it was Courfeyrac. 

"Hello? Courf? What's our status at the moment?" Enjolras' voice was frantic. 

" _Hey, Enj. I found Jehan and Joly. Joly found 'Chetta and Cosette called. Marius is fine, she's fine. I'm taking Jehan to the hospital, currently. He's got a pretty serious head injury and broken bones, I think. Joly says he won't die, but I'm not taking a chance. Joly and 'Chetta themselves are pretty beat up. I'm okay. How's everyone else?"_

_  
_"'Ferre is bailing 'Ponine out. Feuilly is fine and Bahorel is fine. 'Taire has a few bruises and a cut, but otherwise is okay. I've a few cuts, but nothing too serious. Grantaire is coming down right now for Jehan. I have to stay with Feuilly."

" _Alright... Jehan's awake now. Joly is giving me the clear that he's okay, and I'm trusting his judgement. I'm coming home. Please have some tea ready and set the heater on 76 celcius. Thanks, Enj. Tell Grantaire that he needs not to come down, we're coming home."_

_  
_And with that, the phone call was over.

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean she was charged with "disturibing the peace"? If anyone would be charged that, it'd be Enjolras!" Cosette sat in the middle of Courfeyrac's living room, sipping on a hot mug and wrapped with Jehan in his flower blanket, comforting the poet, who was in pain and exhausted but couldn't seem to find sleep. Combeferre was on the loveseat, engaged in conversation with Cosette.  

"I don't even know," Combeferre flared, eyes ablaze. He, too, was wrapped in his own blanket, leaning on Enjolras, who was leaning on Grantaire. Three grown men should not be able to all fit on the same loveseat, but they did. The girl in question was asleep on Jehan and Courfeyrac's bed, too exhausted and too angry to be awake. Musichetta sat on a recliner, Bosuette and Joly surrounding her. Feuilly, Bahorel, and Marius sat on the floor with Cosette and Jehan, close to sleep. Courfeyrac was in the kitchen, obtaining food for the beaten group. "I bailed her out, of course, but for too much and for something she never even did."

Grantaire yawned and stretched, causing the sleeping Enjolras to stir and reach to share his blanket (they all had their own blankets at Courfeyrac's place because his house was the safe house after a violent protest). "Enj, do you want to stay here, or should we take you home?" Grantaire asked lightly. Enjolras nodded, shuffling up from the loveseat. "Would you like to take 'Ponine, Combeferre? I'm not sure she'd approve of sleeping in Courf and Jehan's bed." 

Combeferre nodded in agreement, hastily getting up and getting Eponine. Grantaire shook his head, exasperated, and walked into the kitchen. "Hey, I'm taking Enj home. He's tired. 'Ferre and Eponine are coming with me. We're all staying at Enj's place." 

"Alright," Courfeyrac was a little reluctant. "I think everyone else is staying here. I'm gonna put Jehan to bed, anyway. Call me if you need anything." Courfeyrac enveloped Grantaire into a hug, squeezing tightly. Grantaire hugged back, inhaling deeply and thanking whatever deity that kept his friends alive today. 

* * *

"I'm sorry your protest went south." Grantaire broke the silence first. Him and Enjorlas were in bed, lights off and holding each other close. 

"They could've died today..." Enjolras muttered quietly.

"That's true, but they didn't... they're all still okay. We're all okay."

Enjolras went quiet and was comforted by the sound of Grantaire breathing into his hair. "I love you..." 

Only when Grantaire was sure that the other man was alseep did he reply, "I love you, too."


End file.
